Birth by Sleep
by Chopi-chan
Summary: Nascer, é apenas uma condição, viver como qualquer um, uma escolha, mas talvez não se tenha a opção de viver de uma maneira diferente, ou talvez de nascermos novamente... FICHAS FECHADAS Aviso:Antigo nome:"Adormecidos", cap01 ON!
1. Chapter 0

Birth by Sleep

Sonhos, definição: Algo incomum, desejado e subconsciente, uma maneira de começar algo novo. Mas será preciso dormir para estar sonhando?

Resposta: Não.

Mas é necessário que o subconsciente seja ativado, ver além do que pessoas "acordadas" podem ver. Ser e criar mais do que pessoas comuns podem.

Ver tudo e "todos" que se mantiveram escondidos aos olhos dos "Acordados", expandir o pensamento e usar a parte inusável do cérebro humano para entender algo novo, seres novos, pessoas novas e com poderes distintos.

Mas é preciso um lugar para os Adormecidos, se não forem treinados pelos "Grandes" a entenderem esse mistério do subconsciente, o destino de quem o despertar será apenas a loucura.

Porém, os loucos são os mais sábios dos sábios.

-x-

Ok, gente, essa é uma fic de ficha, a idéia me surgiu em um sonho mesmo, o que foi até engraçado, mas eu consegui decifrar essa idéia agora quando eu me lembrei da bela adormecida, embora não tenha nada a ver com a história.

Explicando agora esse universo que veio na minha cabeça.

Para começar os **Adormecidos** são aqueles que despertaram o subconsciente, tem esse nome porque normalmente o subconsciente só pode ser ativado quando uma pessoa está dormindo, mas eles já o tem ativados mesmo quando acordados.

Com os Adormecidos, coisas estranhas passam a acontecer, como eles despertaram uma parte inusável do cérebro, eles passam a fazer coisas que pessoas normais não conseguem. Algumas vezes despertam poderes influenciados pelas crenças. E passam a ver mais certa parte do mundo espiritual e criaturas escondidas aos olhos dos Acordados, já que o subconciente é uma ligação com o mundo espiritual.

**Acordados** são aqueles que não conseguiram despertar o subconsciente, e vivem como pessoas normais, porém suas ações também são influenciadas pelas crenças.

**Crenças** são lembranças, que se dividem em boas e ruins, todas elas deixam uma marca em cada pessoa que elas a carregam pelo resto da vida mesmo sem perceber. Medos, fobias, inferioridade, confiança, sucesso, segurança, são reflexos das crenças.

Cada pessoa individualmente possui seu conjunto de crenças obtidas pelas suas próprias experiências, uma pessoa de sucesso, por exemplo, possui a crença que sempre conquista o que é desejado. Já a crença de uma pessoa tímida a faz pensar que é inferior e que não irá agradar aos outros, as crenças agem automáticas sem que percebemos.

As pessoas que já despertaram o subconsciente, conseguiam ver as marcas das crenças nas pessoas, as crenças mais fortes eram soltas e influenciavam seus humanos, muitas vezes o afligem até levar a morte do mesmo, ou às vezes o influenciam a atos mais sombrios. Quando ainda estão presas, elas são representadas por manchas negras, a negra representas as más crenças, as boas crenças formam um contorno sobre essas manchas, e quanto mais ela cresce, mais a preta fica menor, e vice-versa, quando a crença maligna "pula pra fora", a pessoa já está totalmente tomada por aquelas manchas e suas ações já são dominadas pela aquela crença.

**Grandes**, são aqueles que controlaram mais de 90% da mente, não existiu ainda ninguém que controlasse totalmente a mente, e aquele que controlar será invencível. Existem pessoas, que já tiveram controle de 80% que são classificados como **Sábios**.

Foi formado uma espécie de abrigo aos recém-adormecidos, onde os Sábios e alguns dos Grandes ensinam como dominar a mente. Aos olhos dos acordados esse lugar é denominado de escola para jovens "especiais", ou hospício escolar se preferir.

Porém eles não sabem o mundo que os cercam, e esse lugar treina aqueles que podem ver, treina os jovens a como usar esses dons que ganharam e como controlar suas crenças.

**Crentes**, são aqueles dominados pelas crenças e que já não possuem mais controles de seus atos, às vezes uma ameaça. Quando um Adormecido se torna um Crente, a ameaça se torna imensamente pior.

Pares disponíveis:

Sasuke - 16 anos

Naruto - 16 anos

Gaara - 16 anos

Sai - 17anos

Neji - 17anos

Hinata - 16 anos

Ino - 16 anos

Ficha:

Nome:

Idade: (15-19)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Fobia:

História: (Aqui, eu gostaria que vocês colocassem a história do personagem até ele virar um Adormecido, podem deixar que eu coloco como eles encontraram a escola. Mas tem que deixar bem claro se ele é um recém-adormecido, ou virou ainda criança, sejam criativos. E lembrem-se, um Adormecido já tem tendências na infância de despertar o subconsciente, mas só é despertado com uma crença forte.)

Poder: (Ok gente, prestem muuuuita atenção na hora de fazer a ficha porque nenhum dos poderes deles é totalmente desenvolvido, e eles não sabem controla-lo totalmente.)

Crença: (Aqui, você deverá colocar uma lembrança de seu personagem, algo que marcou a vida dele(a), essa lembrança vai influenciar no poder do mesmo, por isso eu quero bem detalhado.)

Par:(Mais de uma opção)

Como é a relação dos dois:

Posso alterar alguma coisa?:

Exemplos de fichas:(Vou colocar minha ficha e da minha Beta aqui, para vocês terem uma noção.)

Nome: Fujiwara Marin

Idade: 16

Aparência: Cabelos curtos e lisos chegando até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, castanhos e com uma franja caindo um pouco sobre os olhos igualmente castanhos, pele bronzeada, magrinha e baixinha, medindo 1,52 e pesando 49kg bem distribuídos.

Personalidade: Muito ligada a família, e emotiva costuma exagerar nos seus cuidados, sufocando as pessoas que ama. Tem muita energia e por isso deve sempre manter-se ocupado com alguma coisa. Nos relacionamentos amorosos ou mesmo de amizade, quando se magoa, procura se recolher para dentro de si mesma e só sai quando recebe um pedido de perdão. É bastante cabeça dura, não gosta de estar errada.

O que gosta: Das suas borboletas, de cuidar das pessoas as sua volta, de ganhar uma discurção...

O que não gosta: Estar errada, ficar parada, das suas borboletas(Ela gosta, mas não gosta ao mesmo tempo, porque na cabeça dela, foi por causa da borboleta que ela entrou em coma.)

Fobia: Do tempo. Ela tem medo dos momentos que parecem lentos e frios.

História: Nasceu no Japão, e sempre viveu como qualquer adolescente normal, mas desde pequena possui uma paranóia, ela não consegue ficar só sem ficar olhando para todos os lados como se sentisse alguma coisa ao seu redor, então sentia a necessidade de ficar sempre com alguém ao seu lado. Depois de um acidente de carro, ela entrou em coma, e quando acordou ela virou uma Adormecida.

Poder: Embora ela não saiba ainda controlar seu poder e nem usá-lo, ela sempre tem algumas borboletas que a cercam, mas essas borboletas não parecem ser reais ou tocáveis, mas ela consegue tocá-las normalmente, mas quando essa borboletas tocam em algo elas mudam o tempo espaço daquele ser ou objeto, deixando totalmente imóvel, junto com a borboleta, e só sairá daquele estado quando matar a borboleta.(Congela o tempo.)

Crença: A crença na qual seus poderes surgiram, foi no dia do seu acidente, quando ela estava saindo do colégio, ela viu uma borboleta com cores lindas e todas misturadas, ela veio até Marin e pousou em sua cabeça para depois voar novamente, estranhou uma borboleta fazer isso, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir, aquele simples gesto da borboleta, a tinha deixado feliz. Ela começou a seguir o inseto que voava tranquilamente, estava distraída e entretida com a borboleta, até ser chamada a atenção com um caminhão que buzinava ferozmente vindo em sua direção. Aquele momento para ela pareceu tão lento e frio, mas quase lhe roubou a vida. Estranhamente para ela, aquele momento é triste, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Par: Ainda não decidimos os nossos pares, vamos dar chance a vocês de ficar com qualquer um disponível.

Nome: Nakamoto Akira

Idade: 16

Aparência: Cabelos curtos e repicados, preto-azulados batendo no ombro com um ar desleixado, olhos âmbar e pele clara, porte atlético com 1,70 de altura com 60kg bem distribuidos.

Personalidade: Está sempre pronta a se aventurar, muito cheia de energia, possui uma personalidade ativa e decidida. Não vê graça numa vida sem desafios. é bastante sarcástica e costuma atrair as outras pessoas com seu entusiasmo. Uma pessoa teimosa, que preferi passar um tempo só apesar de tudo, gosta de ser a líder, não gosta muito de receber conselhos ou ordens de outra pessoa.

O que gosta: Cachorros, amigos, dias de neve, chuva, desenhos animados, noite, música e lua cheia.

O que não gosta: Tomate, cebola, deslealdade, receber ordens, preconceito, gente metida e que a julguem antes de conhecê-la.

Fobia: Lobos.

História: Quando pequena, ela nunca mostrou nada de anormal, ou pelo menos aos olhos dos pais, ela teve um vida normal no Japão, porém mesmo que os pais dela achassem que fosse normal para idade dela, ela sempre dizia que ouvia os animais falarem com ela. Virou uma Adormecida ainda com 12 anos, teve alguns problemas familiares por causa disso.

Poder: Se transforma em um cachorro ou em um lobisomem. E na sua forma chibi.

Crença: Tendo uma crença forte ainda criança, ela virou uma adormecida no mesmo dia do seu acidente, quando ela tinha 12 anos, ela estava passeando com o seu cachorro Punke, em um parque de sua cidade natal, quando o seu cachorro escapou da coleira e correu para dentro das árvores, ela então entrou chamando pelo seu cachorro, porém ela acabou escutando um rosnado alto que não parecia ser o seu cachorro, ela olhou para o lado e viu o lobo que estava sendo perseguido pelos tratadores de animais do zoológico do qual ele tinha escapado, ela estava encantada com a beleza do animal, mesmo ferido, então tentou chegar mais perto, mas o lobo sentido-se ameaçado e a atacou. Tentando escapar ela gritava por socorro sem resposta, até sentir o lobo ser tirada de cima dela rapidamente, tenta escapar sem saber realmente o motivo que o lobo havia parado, mas quando ela consegue ficar realmente de pé ela vê o lobo dando uma última mordida em seu cachorro para depois sair correndo. Akira volta e agarra seu cachorro que ainda estava consciente e tenta levar até sua casa com ele no colo, desmaiando na porta da casa. No dia seguinte quando ela acorda via coisas diferentes, sua mãe tinha várias manchas na pele e se sentia igualmente diferente, ela havia despertado o subconsciente.

Par: Ainda não decidimos os nossos pares, vamos dar chance a vocês de ficar com qualquer um disponível.

-x-

**PROOOONTO!**

**Tá ai, olha, vou logo avisando que não vou aceitar muitos personagens, porque eu quero me concentrar bem nessa fic, agora eu tenho que dormir que minhas aulas começam amanhã D: e hoje foi o dia inteirinho no carro voltando de Recife pra Fortaleza. (N/B:-Morre-) E ontem nós viramos a noite fazendo merda nenhuma-.- (N/B: ZzZzZz...D****¦)**

**Pois é né, até o fim de semana galerinha o/**

**Qualquer dúvida, entrem em contato comigo pelo meu profile ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Escrito por Chopi-chan_

_ Betado por Morphine Black_

_"Pois só quem já amou tem ouvido capaz de ouvir e entender estrelas" - **Olavo Bilac**  
_

_Marin narrando_

-Onde estou? - Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta. O lugar me parecia um tanto... surreal.

Era uma local em que não possuía linha do horizonte. Eu estava cercada por flores que aparentavam sorrir para mim, mas eu sabia que elas eram falsas, a final, apenas aparentavam. Não havia vento, tudo ali era muito monótono, o chão onde eu pisava não parecia terra e sim... asfalto?

Senti um frio repentino e um arrepio subir pela coluna, mas ainda não sentia vento algum. Comecei a gelar e não estava me sentindo muito bem, eu preciso sair deste lugar! O desespero começou a tomar conta de mim e a loucura a me invadir, até que uma pequena borboleta me chamou atenção, aquele inseto era-me estranhamente familiar, como se já tivesse visto aquela mesma borboleta várias vezes.

Me aproximei e parei para deslumbrar sua beleza. Sorri e fiz um gesto para pegá-la, mas parei, assustada, quando ouvi uma risada cínica atrás de mim.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntei me virando para todos os lados em busca do dono da risada. - Apareça! - Eu já gritava, estava extremamente aterrorizada, tinha que ter alguém ali! Eu precisava de alguém!

Coloquei as mão fortemente sobre a cabeça, que latejava, em quanto lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos, que estavam fechados pela forte dor de cabeça, até que senti como se algo estivesse me iluminando e ao mesmo tempo me alertando de algo.

Abri os olhos lentamente posicionando-os em direção à luz, quando meu cérebro focou a imagem, pude ouvir uma forte buzina do caminhão antes de ser... morta.

-x-x-x-x-

Acordei ofegante e suada, minha franja estava pregada na minha testa e meus olhos castanhos traziam grandes olheiras. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho pregado a minha frente, eu usava uma bata branca, possuía vários fios de máquinas ligados ao meu corpo e meu cabelo castanho agora batia nas minhas costas.

Olhei em volta, com certeza eu não estava no meu quarto. O local era quase todo branco, mas tinha vários quadros, flores e balões com bilhetes dizendo "Melhore logo! Esperamos por você!" entre coisas do gênero, mas eu não entendo, por que eu estou no hospital? E com tantos desejos de melhoras? Eu me sinto bem! Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida por uma moça que acabara de entrar, ela se parecia estranhamente comigo, só que ela usava roupas melhores.

- Ei, calma! Faz onze meses que você não anda, é melhor não tentar de uma vez! - Falou amavelmente me pondo novamente na cama. - Papai vai ficar tão feliz quando souber que você acordou!

Não estava similando nada. Por que ela estava tão surpresa com isso? É como ela não esperasse que eu acordasse. Vi uma tímida lágrima descer sobre sua face e um sorriso de plena alegria e alívio.

- Nós estávamos com tanta saudade! - Disse me abraçando fortemente como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer instante.

- Desculpe, mas... - Falei confusa me livrando de seu abraço. - Mas quem é você?

A pergunta pareceu fazer mais efeito do que o esperado, ela parou e me olhou incrédula, a alegria que tinha estampada antes em seu rosto sumira.

- Você não se lembra de mim? - Balancei a cabeça negativamente ainda intrigada com sua mudança de humor.

Percebi que algo nela se mexia, uma grande mancha escura crescia em seu peito e ia aumentando em direção ao pescoço, latejando tristemente. Se continuasse assim ela seria tomada pela mancha.

- O que é essa coisa em você? - Olhava atentamente para aquela mancha esquecendo de todas minhas outras perguntas. Ela olhou para si mesma mas não pareceu ver nada de errado.

- Que coisa?

- Essa mancha escura no seu pescoço! - Disse apontando para que ela visse, mas ela não parecia enxergar.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma mancha, Marin. - Disse preocupada, ainda a olhava atentamente e a mancha começava a clarear até sua pele voltar ao normal, mas então eu percebi outra coisa, _Marin,_ será esse meu nome?

- Esse nome. - Ela me olhava atentamente agora. - Esse nome é o meu?

- E sim, _Marin_! - Disse com um sorriso triste, dando ênfase ao meu nome para que eu me acostumasse. - Você não se lembra de nada mesmo querida?. - Forcei minha mente ao máximo, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, tem muito barulho aqui!

- Apenas...de uma borboleta e uma luz forte sobre mim...um barulho alto e ... - Parei colocando as mãos em minha cabeça que parecia que iria explodir.

- Você está bem?

- Faça parar... - Minha voz saia tremida, eu já estava toda encolhida com minhas mãos segurando fortemente minha cabeça. - Faça esse barulho parar! - Falei mais alto agora, eu não aguentava mais toda essa zoada.

- Que barulho Marin? - Disse a moça assustada.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu estou aqui? - Perguntei quase gritando, agora eu a encarava, ainda segurando minha cabeça que latejava.

- Marin... - Ela agora estava séria e me encarava sem desviar. - Você foi atropelada por um caminhão e .. - Suspirou tristemente. - Ficou desacordada nos últimos onze meses.

Entrei em estado de choque, apertei minha cabeça com mais força, várias imagens de minha suposta vida passavam como flashes na minha mente, cada um mais doloroso que o outro. Eu conti alguns gritos de dor, a mulher começou então a desesperar-se e chamar por ajuda, eu escutava várias vozes chamando pelo meu nome, o que apenas me fazia sentir mais dor. Não consegui mais conter meus gritos, comecei a bater em mim mesma para fazer aquilo parar, mas senti mãos fortes me prenderem na cama. Consegui ouvir o choro da mulher que si parecia comigo antes de levar um sedativo.

-x-x-x-x-

_Roxanne narrando_

O vento soprava mais fracamente nessa manhã de domingo, levando algumas folhas consigo. Eu estava em frente ao túmulo de minha falecida mãe, meu semblante nunca fora tão triste. Cenas do ocorrido passavam pela minha cabeça, porém feriam meu coração.

_FlashBack on_

_- Finalmente eu estou em casa! - Disse abrindo a porta de casa felizmente, masa felicidade se foi rapidamente quando percebendo o silêncio que estava lá dentro. - Que estranho...será que a mamãe já está dormindo uma hora dessas? - Perguntei para mim mesma._

_Olhei pelos cantos da casa para ter certeza de que não ocorrera um milagre e minha mãe tenha resolvido parar de olhar aquela janela, mas ela não estava em lugar algum, nem mesmo em frente à janela._

_Subi até seu quarto e ela também não estava deitada, olhei para o banheiro, talvez ela apenas estivesse fazendo o número dois._

_- Mãe? Você tá aí? - Perguntei batendo à porta e ela se abriu levemente, estranhei e abri a porta bem devagar, mas acabei por me deparar com uma cena que iria passar a me assombrar para sempre. - MAMÃE! - Corri até ela, eu já estava em prantos, ela estava deitada dentro da banheira com um de seus braços para fora com o pulso cortado deixando o chão coberto de sangue, o que me fez escorregar e me cobrir de seu sangue._

_Eu estava aterrorizada, olhava para mim mesma e via seu sangue em mim, o cheiro forte era nauseante. Me arrastei até ela e estendi minhas mãos até seu rosto quase sem vida, tentei ligar o mais rápido possível para emergência._

_- Moça, moça ,por favor eu preciso de ajuda! Minha mãe, minha mãe está morrendo! - A mulher no outro lado da linha tentava me acalmar e pedia informações, respondi, mas então vi que o brilho estranhamente aliviado da minha mãe estava sumindo, a vida dela estava escapando das minhas mãos. - Mãe? MÃE! - Larguei o telefone e comecei a balançar o corpo de minha mãe procurando algum sinal de vida, sem sucesso._

_O mundo agora parecia girar, eu não conseguia parar de chorar ou gritar, a cena de minha mãe ensaguentada era demais para mim, o cheiro forte de sangue me deixava tonta e enjoada. Gritei por ela até não me restarem mais forças, escutei uma sirene e logo desmaiei._

_Flashback off_

Algumas enfermeiras estavam atrás de mim por questão de saúde. Eu olhava para a sua lápide, sem derramar uma lágrima ou mover um músculo, meu rosto está inchado de horas de choro e meus olhos estão sem brilho algum. Nesse momento estou mais parecida com uma marionete, quase que sem vida, era como se cada minuto que passasse eu afundasse cada vez mais numa escuridão sem fim.

- _Roxanne... - _Escutei alguém me chamar e virei lentamente esperando que fosse uma das enfermeiras dizendo ser a hora de ir, mas elas apenas me olhavam com expreções piedosas, olhei novamente para o túmulo, ignorando.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte, o que me causou um certo arrepio.

Não conseguia tirar as lembranças de minha mãe da cabeça, mas quanto mais eu recordava, mais raiva eu sentia. Me abaixei, ficando bem próxima de sua lápide e sussurrei para que ninguém ouvisse além do vento.

- Nunca...- Respirei fundo. - Nunca, eu vou seguir seus passos, mamãe.

A brisa se transformou em ventania nessa hora, arrastava folhas e galhos de árvores e as pessoas próximas protegiam seus rostos com os braços. Eu continuava agachada sem mover um músculo e logo a ventania parou e o silêncio reinou novamente no lugar.

- _Roxanne. _- Levantei minha cabeça em direção da voz, uma bela mulher de expressões fortes e decididas e idade mais avançada estava parada de pé na minha frente, ela sorria de forma tranquila para mim, me levantei e a encarei com estranheza.

- Desculpe, mas como sabe meu nome? - Perguntei curiosa, de onde eu conhecia essa mulher?

- _Mas que tipo de avó eu seria se nem ao menos soubesse o nome de minha netinha?_ - Perguntou brincalhona colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Avó? Sinto muito senhora, mas minha avó morreu há muito tempo.

- _E eu não sei disso? Isso ficou bem claro para mim quando eu vi meu próprio corpo sendo enterrado!_

- O quê? Olha senhora eu sinto muito mas eu não estou com humor pra esse tipo de brincadeiras, agora se me dá li... - Fui interrompida sentindo um frio no meu pescoço, ela atraveçava meu pescoço com a sua mão o que não me permitia falar.

- _Você fala demais sabia?_ - Disse retirando sua mão do meu pescoço.

- O...o que é você? - Perguntei assustada.

- _Já disse, sou sua avó! Agora escute filha, você tem que ficar calma. Você deve se lembrar de mim em seu sonhos, não é?_ - Comecei então a lembrar de onde a conhecia, eu já visto ela várias vezes em meu sonhos.

- Mas como você pode estar aqui? - Perguntei confusa.

- _Por que você está se transformando minha querida._

- Transformando?

- _Sim! _- Ela chegou mais perto de mim e pós as mãos em meu rosto, enquanto eu continuava a olhá-la confusa e espantada. - _Mas calma, logo tudo vai terminar..._

Um forte dor cabeça começou a tomar conta de mim, todas aquelas lembranças ruins passavam de uma vez pelos minha cabeça, sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Me deitei no chão e gritava fervorosamente, as enfermeiras vieram até mim tentando me acalmar, mas era inútil. Lágrimas de dor saiam dos meus olhos enquanto eu apertava minha cabeça com força, olhei para cima em busca daquela mulher, ela estava ficando cada vez menos visível aos meu olhos.

- _E logo tudo vai recomeçar... _- Sussurrou sumindo.

-x-x-x-x-

_Akira narrando_

- Hum...foi isso mesmo que viu Keiko?

- Sim senhora Tsunade. - Disse a menina de cabelos brancos, ofegante com a mão segurando a cabeça.

- E que você pensa em fazer Tsunade? - Perguntei com uma leve curiosidade sobre o assunto.

A mulher a nossa frente sentou-se lentamente, pensativa. Nada daquilo me cheirava bem. Sabia que algo estava para acontecer, nunca vimos tantos casos de adormecidos acontecendo com tanta frequência. Mas o que isso quer dizer?

Olhei para Keiko, ela também me parecia bastante curiosa, com certeza aquilo que ela previu afetou a Tsunade.

- Talvez alguém possa estar por traz disso. - Sugeri pensativa.

- Não creio que seja isso Akira, por que alguém iria provocar inúmeros ocorridos com adormecidos? - Argumentou Tsunade ainda refletindo sobre minha afirmação.

- Mas... - Paramos e olhamos para Keiko. - Talvéz Akira tenha razão senhora Tsunade! - Olhei para Tsunade e a vi erguer uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida. - Em minhas visão eu vi... algo se aproximava... - Todas as atenções prenderam-se à Keiko neste momento. - Não parecia humano, mas com certeza não era nenhuma criatura mística, eu conseguir ver uma aura tão maligna, que ninguém ousava se aproximar. Era como se a aura dele me repelisse, para que eu não visse sua face.

- Mas o que isso significa? - Perguntei.

- Eu não sei. - Disse Keiko abaixando a cabeça tristemente por não poder falar mais.

- Não abaixe a cabeça Keiko, você ajudou bastante. - Disse Tsunade levantando decidida.

- É isso aí Keiko! Não fique triste, nós vamos achar esse maldito! - Disse a animando e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Akira! - Olhei para Tsunade e ela parecia ter algo em mente. - Quero que você encontre o maior número de recém-adormecidos possível e traga-os para o Konoha. Avise aos outros times que venham até o pátio, irei anunciar a missão a todos, vá agora!

- Certo! - Sai calmamente pela a porta, estava decidida a cumprir essa missão, sabia que algo importante estava em jogo. Minha pele então começou a mudar, meu rosto estava mudando, me contorci um pouco e logo já estava em forma de um cachorro grande e negro, corria pelos corredores latindo, avisando que era uma emergência.

Muitos já me acompanhavam em direção ao pátio, quando cheguei, esperei que todos chegassem. Muito já estavam lá, então resolvi anunciar logo.

- Prestem atenção! Muitos de nós seremos enviados hoje a uma missão de importância máxima, não quero saber qual não poderá ir, aquele que for chamado vai cumprir com seu dever! - Falei alto para que todos escutassem, eu estava ainda na forma de um cachorro. Olhei para o meu lado e vi que Tsunade havia chegado.

- Akira, não assuste os novatos. - Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico. - Agora eu irei explicar o que deverá ser feito. Ultimamente, muitos adormecidos tem sido despertado no norte do país e muitos outros passaram a acontecer no continente europeu, a missão será reunir o maior número possível de recém adormecidos de forma discreta e trazê-los até aqui, não sabemos ainda o motivo desse acontecimento ou se tem alguém por traz disso, mas não podemos arriscar. - Todos os olhares estavam presos a Tsunade, todos pareciam determinados e confiantes. - O time alfa vai cobrir o norte do país, os times beta, gama e celta irão cobrir o continente, o resto ficará aqui a postos, caso algun dos outros times precise de ajuda.

- Time alfa, vamos! - Disse correndo em direção aos portões sendo seguida por mais cinco. Chegamos ao enorme estacionamento do lado de fora do internato, pegamos um dos carros junto com alguns equipamentos, nós teríamos que ser discretos.

- Akira, você sabe de mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Lionel com sua calma inconfundível.

- Não, mas vou descobrir.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yoooooooo**

**Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, ok organizar essa fic não foi nem um pouco fácil, eu vou anunciar os escolhidos, mas não vou dizer os pares! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**É porque eu quero que fique o suspense em relação a isso gente, mas durante a história vocês vão descobrir seus pares ;D**

**N/B: ah. '-'  
**

**Escolhidos:**

**Pan-pan-pan-PAN!**

**FranHyuuga - Nitaida Keiko**

**ravena love - Danillo**** Albiol Cortez**

**Shii-sensei - Lionel**** Fernando Villa-Real**

**Hiina-Chan - Aya Kobayoshi**

**Lily Angel88 - Roxanne Roux Lefevre**

**Soft Leon - Kusari Mana **

**Bem é isso, até o próximo capítulo o/**

**bjs,**

**Chopi-chan**


End file.
